There is a general need for an adjustable angle instrument in precision craft work, particularly when materials such as wood, plastic or metal are to be cut accurately with some form of power saw such as a table saw, radial arm saw or portable saw. Adjustable angle devices have been used in various forms such as miter gauges either provided as part of the saw or utilized as a separate accessory; however their quality, durability, precision and accuracy have failed to fully satisfy contemporary requirements of precision craftsmanship.